


Danny Time

by Pegasister60



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, I thought he'd like Steven Universe cuz reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: Parents are away, ghostly enemies nowhere to be seen, no school and friends on lock down. What's a ghost boy to do with this newfound free time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Danny is a huge fan of Steven Universe and this sprouted from me wanting to write about him watching it.

It was a quiet week in Amity Park. The reason being the Fentons were taking a break from their work and went to go visit Maddie’s relative. This left their two very responsible children home alone. Jazz was against them leaving Danny alone, but agreed for three reasons. The first is that they were spending time outside of the lab for once and that should always be encouraged. The second is that they wouldn’t be building anything that could potentially harm Phantom, aka her little brother, for a whole week. The third is that it would allow Danny a whole week to relax since they said they would lock the portal while they were away since it was hazardous.

The cherry on top was that it was spring break. There were a few downsides though. His two best friends were grounded because they had started protests that had gone down in literal flames after Ember crashed the party. This left Danny with limited options, but the perfect time to visit someone else. He grabbed the home phone and dialed a number he’d gotten a few weeks back when someone stopped by. “Hello?” asked the person on the other end. “Hey Dani, I was wondering if you’d like to hang out. My parents are gonna be out for a whole week and sam and Tucker are on lockdown. You in or out?” Danny asked as his gender-bent-clone hung up. He knew she hadn’t rejected his offer because several seconds later a mini ghost portal appeared in his living room and she flew out.

“Hey Danny! You didn’t tell me your portal was locked,” Dani explained as she closed up the tear between dimensions before anything could follow her. “I didn’t tell you because either way you’d show off your new portal powers,” Danny explained. He knew her like he knew his own mind, but it would be odd if he didn’t. “So, what did you have in mind?” Dani asked as Danny held up a bowl filled with popcorn. “I thought we could spend today and tomorrow marathoning some cartoons, the next day having fun with our powers, and just make stuff up as we go afterwards,” Danny said gesturing to the couch. There were loads of pillows and folded up blankets on it, but the pièce de résistance was the stack of dvds that contained all the Steven Universe episodes that have been released up until today. She stared in awe at the setup and Danny set the bowl on the coffee table while waiting for her to snap out of it.

When she stopped staring Dani was quick to try and find the comfiest spot on the couch, Danny not far behind. After a bit of light shoving and shifting they found the perfect positions to sit and watch tv for hours. They were covered in soft, warm blankets as Danny used his telekinesis to put the first volume into the dvd player. He only used that power when he felt lazy because it wasn’t very useful. (Unless the thermos got knocked away from him in combat but his enemies didn’t need to know how it moved the few inches back into his hand.) They both got settled in as Gem Glow came on screen. There was something very appealing to the two halfas about the show besides its excellent writing, amazing characters, and interesting universe. Even though fusion, homeworld, puns, and character development was great, what they really loved was a little more personal. They could relate to Steven so much. He was a half gem helping his friends protect the Earth from evil/corrupted gems, Danny was a half ghost protecting Amity park with his friends from evil/misguided ghosts. They both were always discovering new powers and facing challenges in their everyday lives. Danielle pointed out that they also both had crushed on their best female friend which earned her a playful shove. They always tried to act upbeat and positive on the outside by cracking jokes while on the inside they were falling apart.

The two halfas rooted for Steven, laughed at his puns, enjoyed his songs, and cried when he cried. They were so into it they didn’t even notice Jazz watching from the kitchen and silently psychoanalyzing them. She didn’t mean any harm, but her brother was basically an open book by season two and it was her only chance to read him. He’d explained Daniele to her a while back, and she was glad to have a little sister that could understand her brother’s problems. Unlike him Danielle was much more open about how she felt and loved talking about all kinds of things honestly. She was more innocent in a sense and wasn’t burdened with a secret that could make or break her future.

Time flew by as all three of them watched the tv (Jazz from the kitchen cuz she doesn’t wanna interrupt them). Dani and Danny yawned at the same time, empty bowl of popcorn falling out of their laps and onto the carpet silently. Danny was awake enough to pause the tv, his eyes slowly closing as drowsiness trapped him in its grasp. Soon they were both out like lights, Jazz pulling on the blankets slightly to cover them up more before heading to her own room to hit the hay. She paused on the fourth step to look back at the adorable scene on the couch, filing the image away for later coddling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long I wanna make this or what i'm gonna do after the third day. If anyone wants to suggest something then I'm all ears!


End file.
